takiraahfandomcom-20200213-history
Alsarith
Alsarith were humans native to Takiraah, and the original of the Takiruun races. The Alsarith existed for over twenty-thousand years, forming an extensive and chaotic history, from the arrival of humanity on Takiraah up until the Fall, after which they were split into the Soratics and the Ceretans. Only the Soratics maintained their Takitric abilities, though to a lesser extent. History Alsarith first appered on Takiraah over twenty-thousand years Eventually, they were subtly introduced to the concept of agriculture by the early T'Nuan Order, after which they slowly began to develop civilisations. Little is known about early Alsarith civilisations due to a lack of substantial historic records, but the monuments of the many kingdoms and empires that rose and fell over the centuries remained intact for millennia. Many surviving Alsarith structures are massive in scale, suggesting that despite the chaotic nature of Alsarith history, enough people were united for long enough that such buildings could be constructed. Some of these structures include massive temples to various deities and pantheons, entire stone fortresses built into mountainsides, and massive cities across sprawling landscapes. Throughout their history, the Alsarith were unknowingly guided by the T'Nuan Order to develop their civilisations in patterns that Silthis desired, and towards the end of their historical period had begun to organise into many much more stable kingdoms and empires. The Alsarith era came to an abrupt end in an event called The Fall, a choatic event only described by legends and myths, when a being of immense power, Visir, made an unexpected landing on Takiraah. He was quickly intercepted by Silthis, another being of the same caliber, who attempted to force him off the planet. The two engaged in a short battle, during which Visir used his own Takitric ability to disable those of the Alsarith. Silthis attempted to prevent this, but was only able to preserve the abilities of a small portion of the population. Silthis ultimately proved victorious in the battle, and relocated Visir's body to interstellar space. The majority of Alsarith were affected by Visir's blast lost all control over Taktiric energies, becoming the Ceretans. Those that were protected by Silthis partially retained their abilities, but to a lesser extent, with the abilities becoming much more difficult to use. These became the Soratics. Both of these newly-born races were also susceptible to influence from the Light, enabling its influence to begin spreading among the Takiruun. The aftermath of the Fall was chaotic and unstable, with the sudden loss of Takitric ability from the majority of the population leading to a quickly changing political climate as various kingdoms and factions quickly tried to seize territory and power from each other. The T'Nuan Order attempted to maintain order in the post-Fall world, and eventually conditions once again started to stabilise once the Ceretans adapted to face the takitric-enabled Soratics. Biology For the most part, Alsarith were biologically identical to Terran humans, possessing similar lifespan, physical ability, and intelligence. They key difference between Alsarith and their predecessors came in the form of specialised microscopic Takitrium shards embedded into certain parts of their body, connected to their nervous system, which enabled the manipulation of Takitric energies. The ability variant was dependant on the genetics of the individual, and could only possess one type of ability, either Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Photokinesis, or other more rare abilities. Alsarith physiology also had a hidden mental mechanism that prevented influence of the Light from reaching them, but this mechanism was disabled in all Alsarith following The Fall.Category:Races Category:Human Races